


Sugar and Spice

by By_the_Void



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, But a lovable ho, Cindy is a ho, Don't worry, Except this is an AU, Explicit Sexual Content, He's just 30, M/M, Noctis is hot with a beard, Post Crystal Noctis, So there is no crystal, Sugar Daddy, Whoa shit, did someone say, they fall in love, why do I suck at tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/By_the_Void/pseuds/By_the_Void
Summary: Prompto meets a sexy businessman at a bar. Said business man decides he likes to buy things for the cute blonde who likes Mai Tais. Sugar Daddy!Noctis





	1. Chapter 1

So I really can’t be the only person who thought Noct looked drop-dead gorgeous in his suit at the end of the game right? Thus here we have an Older!Noct (32) and Younger!Prompto (22) fic because shit, Noct looks good when he gets out of the crystal. Pretty much a sugar daddy fic with feelings.

\---

Let it be said that nobody ever had to force Prompto to go to the bar with them. The bubbly blonde was more than happy to accompany his friends to the endless bars that made up the nightlife of Lestallum. Tonight was certainly no different as he accompanied Cindy and Holly to one such establishment. 

They waited in the lengthy line, chatting with the bouncer, Gladio, when they neared the front. Prompto threw a look at Cindy, who was practically drooling over the muscular man. He figured she’d eventually end up with him, she certainly wasn’t as subtle as she thought she was with her little crush, and Gladio didn’t even try to be subtle when he flirted. 

They were finally let in, Prompto having to basically drag Cindy away from Gladio and into the bar. The three made a beeline for the counter, each taking a stool. Cindy was in the middle, Holly to her right and Prompto to the left, just as they always sat. 

“Did they add new stuff to the menu?” Prompto flipped the menu in his hands, noticing that he didn’t recognize some of the drink names. 

“Looks like it, sugar. This one sounds pretty good,” she replied, pointing at a name on the menu. Prompto leaned over to look at it, and he agreed. A lemon drop martini did sound good. He was also eyeballing the Mai Tai, reading over the ingredients with interest. 

The bartender made his way over, leaning on the counter with his typical saucy smile. “Ladies, sir. The usual, or would you like to try something from the new extended menu?” 

 

The three placed their orders, Prompto deciding he was going to try that Mai Tai after all. Cindy ended up with a Blue Hawaiian, and Holly a simple Cosmopolitan. They watched as the man made their drinks with expert movements, Holly cringing slightly. 

“If he puts any more vodka in my drink, I’ll be leaving in a ambulance.” 

“Gettin’ too old to keep up?” Cindy teased playfully, poking Holly in the side. The woman grimaced at her, but chuckled afterward, letting them know she wasn’t angry. 

“I just might be,” she muttered as the drink was set in front of her, and she eyed it wearily before picking it up and taking a drink. “Eh, not as bad as I thought.” 

Prompto sipped his own drink, closing his eyes and humming appreciatively. “Definitely found my new favorite drink,” he sighed, taking a larger drink before setting it down. “Trying to decide if I wanna take it slow tonight or get absolutely shitfaced.” 

“I don’t come here to ‘take it slow’,” Cindy smirked, downing her drink and waving her glass for another one, leaning over the counter until Prompto was sure her breasts were going to fall out. Typical Cindy. 

Prompto finished his own drink pretty quick (not nearly as quick as Cindy), and flagged the bartender down himself, though kept his body decidedly off the countertop, the surface vibrating from the volume of the music playing throughout the place. 

Two more drinks later and Prompto was feeling damn good. “Cindy! Let’s go dance!” The girl giggled, stumbling off her chair, having to steady herself on the counter. She’d had at least five of those Blue Hawaiian drinks by now, and she was definitely feeling it. Prompto steadied her and dragged her to the dance floor. 

“Are you sure you can even dance? You can’t even stand up straight,” Prompto laughed as Cindy flopped against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and almost dragging him down. “Stop it, stand up,” he snorted, the girl’s boobs alone must have been responsible for why she seemed so heavy. “Go dance with Gladio!” 

At the mention of the bouncer’s name, her eyes lit up. She pushed off of Prompto, almost knocking the laughing blonde down as she stumbled away, searching for said bouncer. Prompto just smiled fondly after her. 

So much for dancing, Prompto thought as he made his way back to the bar. He slid back into his stool, and looked down at his empty glass. Well shit. 

“What are you drinking?” 

His head snapped up, meeting blue eyes so much unlike his own. The man was absolutely fucking hot. He was leaning his chin lazily on his fist, staring at Prompto with a slight smirk on his face. The suit he wore looked like it was worth more than Prompto’s car. 

A fleeting thought of how that beard would feel on his skin set Prompto’s face aflame, and he stuttered slightly as he uttered out the drink he’d been having. The man called the bartender over, ordering a drink for Prompto. 

“Put anything else he has tonight on my tab.” 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” Prompto said, holding his hands up in a “whoa hold on” gesture. The man only smiled indulgently. 

“I know. I want to. Not often I see somebody as cute as you at a bar.” 

Flattery would get this man everywhere. Especially when he was looking at Prompto like he were on of the Six, something to be worshipped whole-heartedly. 

Prompto gave in, letting the man buy him drink after drink. They talked for what felt like forever, the conversation easy. Prompto discovered that the man, Noctis he’d said his name was, was actually a total dork. He had a lopsided smile that showed off perfect teeth, he loved playing a popular mobile game, and had the corniest fucking jokes. 

Eventually Cindy came meandering over, no more sober than she’d been earlier, leaning against Prompto’s back. “Prompto, come dance with me!” She began to tug at his arm, almost making him fall out of his stool. 

Prompto made a face, glancing at Noctis. “Sorry,” he said with a smile, and the older man only shook his head. He looked amused, if nothing else. 

“Don’t worry about it, I should head out anyway. Got a busy day tomorrow. Here’s my card, personal number is on the back.” Noctis slid his business card across the counter to rest in front of Prompto. It was black with cursive writing in a gold color. He watched Noctis slide out of his seat, throwing Prompto another one of those lopsided smiles before he was gone. 

Prompto pocketed the card and let his friend drag him out to the dance floor, finding it just a bit hard to walk. Shit, he was drunk… And where the Hell was Holly?

\---

Whoop whoop! Hope y’all enjoyed that first chapter! More to come, and as always, please leave me reviews! Knowing you guys like my stories encourages me to write more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto go on their first date.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I’m back with chapter two ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

\---

Prompto sat in his apartment, on his couch, staring at the business card in his hands. Noctis Lucis Caelum, CEO, Lucii Rings Inc. The man was the fucking CEO of the largest jewelry distributor in Eos. The ring of the Lucii was something even he’d wear proudly, it was that gorgeous. All of their jewelry was. 

Was he really even allowed to text him? Noctis was bound to be super busy, he’d probably just bother him. Not that he even warranted the attention of somebody who was so damn well rounded. He was down to Earth, gorgeous, and apparently successful and rich. 

Yet Prompto forced himself to send that initial text anyway. 

Hey! It’s Prompto, from the bar last night. Hope you made it home okay. Had a great time with you last night. 

He hit send before he could back out, setting his phone aside so he could make some breakfast. He was glad, once again, that he seemed to have a complete inability to get hangovers. Cindy wasn’t doing so well, and all they’d gotten from Holly was a text explaining she’d went home after they had disappeared. 

Prompto had felt a little guilty after waking up to that text. He hadn’t meant to leave her out, but Holly wasn’t much of a bar type anyway, so she probably loved the excuse to get out of there while she was still sober. 

Prompto heard his phone from the living room, the bright Kweh~! bringing a smile to his face. He left his pancakes, running to snatch his phone from the couch and hurrying back so they didn’t burn. The number was unknown, he knew who it was from. 

Glad to hear it, beautiful. I did, too. Do you want to go have some coffee later? -N.L.C

He bit his lip, fighting a smile. So he hadn’t completely embarrassed himself last night. The man still wanted to see him. He flipped his pancakes and typed out a quick reply. 

I’d love to. Just text me when you’re on your way. I’m gonna have some breakfast and a shower.

He attached his address to the text as well, and the reply was damn near immediately after he hit send. Almost like Noctis was waiting for him to text back. That thought made the smile break out full force. 

Sure thing. Don’t have too much fun without me. -N.L.C

\---

Prompto did in fact have a little fun in the shower, but he wouldn’t tell Noctis that. Out of the shower, he grabbed the nicest clothes he owned, which really wasn’t saying much. Tight black jeans and a plaid button down. He set about doing literally anything to keep him distracted while he waited for Noctis to text him.

When that text did come, he was fucking giddy. 

I’m outside, beautiful. Leave your wallet, I’m paying. -N.L.C

He rolled his eyes, smiling. He took his wallet anyway as he walked out, almost falling down the stairs of his porch as he saw the car parked out front. A Godsdamned Maserati was sitting in the front of his house, sleek and such a dark purple it could almost be mistaken for black. 

Noctis was leaning against the passenger door, arms crossed over his chest. The sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows, showing off some very impressive forearms, the man’s legs crossed at the ankles. The fucking definition of relaxed and sexy. 

As Prompto got closer, Noctis pushed off the car with his shoulders, opening the door for Prompto. The blonde blushed and laughed softly as he got in, the leather plush underneath him. He watched Noctis come around the other side, sliding in gracefully. 

Prompto had the pleasure of watching the muscles of the man’s forearms flex with each turn of the wheel. Damn, it should be illegal to be that gorgeous, to be that perfect. He didn’t get to enjoy for too long, though, because they pulled into the parking lot of a quaint little cafe not even five minutes later. 

Noctis came around and opened Prompto’s door for him again, leading the blonde into the building. They chose a table by one of the large windows, the sun streaming through and making Noctis’ eyes sparkle. 

“Order whatever you want, it’s on me.” 

“Thank you,” he said softly, still feeling a little awkward about having somebody throw money at him, but it’d be rude to refuse. So he obediently ordered his drink, an iced caramel macchiato, and a blueberry muffin. 

“Tell me about yourself, Prompto. Do you work? Go to school?” 

“Uh, I’m majoring in Art and Technology for photography, actually. I know that’s kind of lame, but I really love it. I’d love to be able to make a career of taking photos.” He grinned, he couldn’t help it. Photography was his passion. 

“You’ll have to show me your pictures sometime, Prom. I bet they’re beautiful.” The nickname didn’t go ignored, a blush rising to his cheeks. He’d been called that before, but it just sounded so different from Noctis. 

“Yeah, of course. I mean, they’re not great, but-”

“No, don’t sell yourself short. I bet they’re all wonderful.” Noctis placed his hand over Prompto’s his face and voice so damn sincere that it almost made the blonde cry. This was probably the first time someone had wholeheartedly encouraged his dream. 

“Thanks, Noctis. That means a lot to me…” 

The subject took a lighter turn from there, the man discussing their hobbies, their personal lives, Noctis even giving a little detail as to the newest line of necklaces from the Insomnia collection. Even just being vaguely described, Prompto thought they sounded beautiful. 

“It’s a huge project. We’ve got at least a hundred new designs, and we’ve got people working on perfecting them and testing them to make sure they’re able to be worn comfortably. I never did believe jewelry should be uncomfortable, no matter how many diamonds you throw on it. Most jewelry isn’t just a piece to show off. Usually gifts that mean something from someone you love.” 

“Your passion for jewelry just might rival my own for photography,” Prompto laughed, grinning. It was refreshing to hear somebody other than himself go on and on about what they did for a living. 

“I’ve been doing this for a long time, and I don’t think I’ll ever tire of it,” Noctis admitted, leaning his weight on his folded arms. “I inherited the business from my father when I was twenty, but I’d been helping him design rings for many years before that. You’ll have to meet my old man some day, I think he’d love you.” 

“Trying to pass me off, are you? You can’t get rid of me so easily!” It was so easy to joke with Noctis, it was so worth it to see that gorgeous, dorky smile he already adored. Being around Noctis was just easy. It was fun, relaxing, everything Prompto wanted. 

“I mean, I can only handle so much energy at once. I’m getting old, remember?” 

“Noctis, thirty-two is not old. You don’t even look thirty!” Prompto slapped the man’s arm, rolling his eyes. He was sure he’d look like shit by the time he hit Noct’s age. 

“Guess you’re right, I’m sure I could still keep up with you.” Noctis winked, slow and exaggerated, and Prompto burst into loud, real laughter. He covered his mouth as a slight snort escaped him, his face slowly turning pink. 

Noctis watched him with a look of wonder on his face. Prompto was lovely when he laughed. He’d have to make him laugh more, hard enough for more of those adorable little snorts. 

“Come on, dork. I finished my coffee, let’s go somewhere else.” 

The pair got up, depositing their trash in the bin, and walking back out into the crisp Fall air. “There’s a park near here, if you’d like to go,” Noctis suggested, and Prompto wouldn’t have turned him down for anything. 

They walked there, leaving Noct’s Maserati in the parking lot. The leaves on the trees were the most gorgeous shades of orange and yellow, the grass covered in the ones that had already fallen. He smiled brightly, Fall was his favorite season.

They found a bench to sit on, one that overlooked the playground where there seemed to be endless screaming and laughing children. Prompto absolutely loved kids, so when a little girl came running up to them, asking if they wanted to play, he couldn’t say no. 

Noctis, by extension because he couldn’t say no to Prompto, was roped into playing as well.  
Children climbed on Prompto like he was a jungle gym, and he laughed happily the whole way. One girl was on his back, arms around his shoulders and dangling her legs limply, another child attached to his leg as he tried to walk, having to drag that leg. The last child was hanging from his arm, and Noctis saw that Prompto was laughing so hard he was almost crying. 

A glance around confirmed that most of the young mothers seemed absolutely enraptured by this man, a random and beautiful blonde who was apparently amazing with kids. Noctis smirked. He could practically see their ovaries exploding. 

\---

Tired and content, the two men said goodbye to the children. They’d been here for a good hour, playing with the little ones. The little girl, Iris was her name, whined and clung to Prompto. “Don’t go, Unca!” She cried forlornly, tears gathering in her eyes.

Prompto kneeled down on his knee, patting her head affectionately. “We’ll come visit you here again, okay? Don’t be sad. Big girls don’t cry, Iris.” She sniffled and nodded, hugging Prompto around the neck before running over and throwing herself at Noct’s legs. Talcott, another child, followed her example, hugging his new “uncles” before running back to his parents. 

“That was amazing,” Prompto giggled as they left the park, making the short walk back to Noctis’ car. “They were so adorable. I really do hope we can see them again.” 

“You’d make an amazing parent, Prom. You’re so good with children, I really don’t know how you do it.” 

“Oh stop it, they loved you. ‘Unca Noc’ indeed,” Prompto laughed, bumping Noct’s shoulder with his own affectionately. This earned him an arm sliding around his shoulders to keep him close as they walked. 

As far as first dates went, this was at the top of Prompto’s list. Nothing could ever top it. 

\---

Ayyyy super fluffy. I love fluff. This is (hopefully) going to be a slow build up, but I really am not a terribly patient person. I’m going to try though, cause I really am enjoying this. Please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets to meet Noct's closest friends.

Ayy, pumpin’ out chapters like no tomorrow. I apologize if there’s a brief pause after this or the next chapter, I can’t really write during the week due to work. Alas, I hope you enjoy!

\---

It had been several days since Prompto’s date with Noctis, since he’d seen the man. That was fine, though, as Noctis had promised to take him out again today. They were going to go to an amusement park, and Prompto was more excited than a man at the age of twenty-two should be for something like that. 

He dressed casually, not feeling the need to get so dressed up for this type of date. He hoped he still looked somewhat decent though, and was ready by the time there was a knock on his door. He glanced at his clock as he passed it, it was only 9 A.M. 

He ran over, throwing the door open with a grin. Noctis was grinning back lazily, eyes roving over Prompto appreciatively. Prompto was in much the same boat, because Noctis was also dressed casually, and he pulled it off just as well as those suits he wore. 

“Ready to go?” Noctis held his hand out for Prompto to take, and take it he did, lacing their fingers together as they headed down his porch together. Noctis seemed to have a thing about opening doors for Prompto, and Prompto couldn’t refuse the polite gesture. 

“It’s gonna be a bit of a drive, probably a couple hours. Thus why we’re leaving so early. We can have the whole day to ourselves.” One of Noct’s warm hands found it’s way to Prompto’s thigh, resting there innocently as his thumb rubbed relaxing circles into the top of his leg. Prompto blushed. 

Prompto fiddled with the radio until he found a station he enjoyed, and unabashedly sang along to the songs it played. Prompto knew he had a decent voice. Not professional good, but definitely not bad, and Noctis seemed to enjoy his singing. Definitely boosted his self-esteem. 

The drive was long but definitely comfortable, Prompto having moved his hand to rest atop Noct’s. They didn’t speak much during the drive, but they really didn’t have to. They simply basked in the presence of one another. 

When they arrived, Prompto was excited all over again. He was bouncing in place, urging Noctis to hurry as he dragged him toward the ticket booth. Noctis bought them both day passes, not even blinking at the $140 that had cost him. Prompto felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach, but Noctis’ smile put him at ease when the man helped him put his bracelet on. 

“What shall we do first?” Noctis asked as they entered the park, and Prompto was almost overwhelmed. The place was fucking gigantic, and he really didn’t know where to start. So Noctis chose for him, leading him over to a little boat ride that was horror-themed for the Fall season. 

The older man helped him into the boat before taking his seat next to him, letting the water and whatever mechanical machine he was sure was under it carry them throughout the little haunted house. Prompto leaned against Noctis, the man’s arm wrapping securely around his shoulders. 

Prompto wouldn’t admit this, but he was actually terrified. It was damn near pitch black in the tunnel, and shit was popping out left and right. The blonde barely held back his shrieks of terror, but he certainly didn’t hold back from tucking himself further into his companion’s side. 

“Prom, you okay?” The concern in Noct’s voice almost made him laugh, and he nodded against the neck his face was buried into. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Just a little haunted house, I’m just weak against jumpscares.” He laughed, snuggling closer to Noctis, who held him a little tighter. 

“Sorry, beautiful. Didn’t mean to pick this,” Noctis chuckled, and he earned another little laugh from Prompto. 

“No, it’s fine. I’d tell you if I didn’t wanna do it.” He wasn’t paying attention to the things around them anymore, focused only on Noctis. He sighed contently, placing a kiss on the man’s neck before he could even think about it. 

Then when he did think about it, he panicked. He jerked away, eyes wide. “Shit, sorry Noct. Didn’t mean to do that. Sorry.” 

Except Noctis only grinned, pulling Prompto close once again and placing a kiss on his head. The blonde relaxed fractionally until he was pretty much jelly against the older man. He stayed that way until the ride ended. 

From that point, they rode different roller coasters, Prompto screaming excitedly at the large dips and frequent twists, Noctis laughing, elated, beside him. Noctis hadn’t had this much fun in years, and he was sure it wouldn’t be as much fun without the exuberant blonde at his side.

Their day went on with rides until the sun began to sink. They decided to go play the many games, going from stall to stall. Noctis was frighteningly good at these games, and they came away with many prizes, all the stuffed animals put into a bag they’d been given to carry them. 

As they passed one particular stall, Prompto squealed in excitement once again. “Noctis, look! They have a chocobo!” Sure enough, among the prizes at the stall, was a stuffed Chocobo larger than Prompto. 

“Do you want it?” Noctis smiled, not giving Prompto a chance to say no. He wrapped his arm around the blonde’s waist, steering him toward the stall. The game was a simple ring toss, but the score required for that chocobo was ridiculous. It made Noctis want to win it for Prompto all the more, and he’d spend every last dollar he had to get it. 

Fortunately it really only took one try for the focused man to win it, taking the large bag of stuffed animals from Prompto and handing him the giant chocobo. He watched as the younger buried his face in it and nuzzled adorably, finally turning a bright smile to Noctis. 

They were both happy. They were still happy when they left the park, still happy when Noctis dropped Prompto off at home, the blonde pecking his cheek affectionately as they parted. Noctis stayed standing at the end of the drive until Prompto shut the door, waving with the hand that wasn’t full of prizes from their date. 

Only when the door was shut did Noctis leave, unable to keep the smile off his face as he drove home… Only to find Ignis waiting for him at his house. He groaned at the familiar car in his drive. 

“There you are. I assume you enjoyed yourself, Noct?” Ignis was in his kitchen, making dinner for the both of them. “Gladio will be here in a bit. Are you ever going to bring your lover over for dinner? We’re both eager to meet him.” 

“Someday. I don’t know if he’s ready to meet you guys yet. He didn’t really object when I told him I wanted him to meet dad last week though… So maybe. We’ll have to set a date.” He dropped his keys in the bowl on the island, taking a seat on one of the stools. 

“Soon, I should hope. I want to make sure he isn’t using you.” Ah, Ignis. Straight to the point, as always. 

“He isn’t. When I spend money on him, he gets this look on his face. Like he feels guilty… But I like to spoil him. I like to see him happy. Don’t honestly think I’ve ever felt this way about anybody before.” Noctis smiled at the thought of Prompto’s thousand-watt smile. 

“Thirty-two and you’re finally experiencing love. Congratulations.” 

“Quit being snarky or I’ll fire you,” Noctis joked, leaning back in his chair. “I really think you guys will love him, though. He’s like the fucking sun, he’s so radiant.” 

“We shall see,” Ignis hummed, setting a plate in front of Noctis. 

\---

Noctis decided to call Prompto that night, the phone rang once before the bubbly blonde answered. “Noctis! How are you?” 

“I’m good, Prom. Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something. I have a couple of friends, they’re more like brothers, honestly. They’d like to meet you, and I wanted to know if you’d like to come over for dinner on Saturday.” 

“I’d love to! Thank you for introducing me to your family, Noct.” Prompto’s voice turned a little shy at the end, and Noctis smiled at that. He found himself smiling a lot since he met Prompto. His cheeks even hurt a little. 

“It’s my pleasure. Dress casually, we’ll only be at my house. No need to dress up. I’ll see you Saturday, beautiful.” 

“Goodnight, Noct.” 

\---

Saturday rolled around much faster than Prompto was prepared for, and he was absolutely freaking out. He didn’t know what to wear, he was meeting Noct’s closest friends for Shiva’s sake. He had to look nice, but not like he was trying too hard. 

It only took him an hour to settle on his outfit. Another twenty minutes to make sure his hair looked fine. He was hoping his attire was fine, and he was definitely hoping he wouldn’t make an ass of himself in front of Noct’s friends. 

Kweh~!

I’m on my way to pick you up. Quit stressing, I can practically feel it from here. It’ll be fine, I’ll see you soon. -N.L.C

He laughed a little bit, this man already knew him so well. He forced himself to relax a little, so he wouldn’t be a total mess. He’d managed just fine when Noctis arrived, ushering him out the door. 

It was about a thirty minute drive to Noct’s house, and Prompto’s jaw dropped at the sight. It wasn’t huge, but it was definitely big, and it looked really nice. Prompto was suddenly afraid to track dirt inside. 

Still, he was pulled out of the car and into the house. He was led to the kitchen, where a man was cooking something on the stove that smelled heavenly, and another figure sat at the table, this one familiar to him. 

“Gladio?” Prompto broke out into a grin, the man turning with a smirk on his face. Gladio stood, scooping Prompto into a bear hug, the blonde laughing breathlessly and smacking the man’s arm. “Can’t breathe, big guy.” 

“Can’t believe you’re who he’s seeing,” Gladio chuckled, setting Prompto down. “Good to see you, kid. You been alright?” 

“Yep! Anything happen between you and Cindy yet? She’s practically in love with you.” Prompto snorted, recalling that night at the bar when he’d told her to go dance with him. “Did she find you at the bar that night?” 

He guffawed, slapping Prompto on the back. “She sure did. She was hammered, it was hilarious. To answer your question, yes. I took her on a date the other day. Went to dinner at that one upscale place at the edge of town.” 

Noctis and Ignis watched in confusion as the two talked like they’d known each other for years. A relief to Noctis, honestly. That already meant one friend approved. Now he just needed Ignis’ approval. 

“Wow, whatever is cooking smells absolutely amazing!” 

Well, that had probably won Ignis over. He could see the corner of Ignis’ mouth twitch, trying not to smile. Prompto was a genius. 

The four eventually sat down for dinner, Noctis and Prompto sitting on one side of the island, stools close enough that their thighs pressed together, and their companions sitting on the opposite side. 

Prompto had groaned in utter appreciation when he took the first bite. “Is he a chef? He has to be a chef,” he’d said to Noctis, before turning his attention on Ignis and smiling brightly. “Ignis, this is fantastic. You’ll have to teach me how to cook.” 

Ignis did smile this time, a candid grin. “Thank you, Prompto, and it would be my pleasure to.” 

“You have a really nice smile. Would you mind if I took a picture of you some time?” 

At Ignis’ confused expression, Noctis went on to explain. “He’s majoring in photography. He’s got a good eye for things that would make good pictures. You should be even more flattered, Iggy.” 

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt,” the man muttered, a tad flustered. This earned an apology from Prompto, the boy claiming he ‘didn’t mean to make Ignis uncomfortable’, followed by reassurances that he was fine. 

Dinner was rather uneventful, Ignis and Prompto getting to know one another for the most of it since the blonde was already familiar with Gladio and Noctis, the latter pleased to see how well Ignis and Prompto were actually getting along. It made his chest feel warm. 

When dinner was finished, Prompto helped Ignis do the dishes before settling down on the couch with Noctis. They decided to play Mario Kart on Noct’s T.V., Prompto whooping loudly as he came in first, Noctis pouting. 

“Told you I’d beat you!” 

“That’s it,” Noctis snapped, a grin on his face as he wrestled Prompto down onto the couch, tickling the blonde’s sides mercilessly. Prompto, for his part, tried in vain to push Noctis off, laughing and squealing loudly as he thrashed. 

Ignis and Gladio stood nearby, Gladio grinning and Ignis smiling fondly. “He’s a good match for Noctis,” Ignis finally said, only loud enough for Gladio to hear, and he earned an agreeing nod from the man. 

The night ended with Prompto saying his goodbye’s to Noct’s friends, telling Ignis how wonderful it was to get to meet him and telling Gladio he’d see him again soon. Noctis took him home, and standing under Prompto’s porch light, they shared their first real kiss. 

It was slow and sweet, parting just as slow, both men smiling. Another chaste kiss before Prompto was willing to let Noctis leave, heading inside to cuddle that chocobo stuffy and sleep, waiting until he could see Noctis again. 

\---

I’m so proud of myself that they haven’t fucked yet. Soon, but not yet. Please please please review, and thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another date for the lovely couple!

**Figured I’d try to push out another chapter before my work week starts. Enjoy! Also, I completely forgot to set the other chapters to Rich Text. Whoops! I’ll fix it. Eventually.**

 

\---

 

Prompto was starting to spend more and more time with Noctis and his friends, who were very quickly becoming Prompto’s friends, too. Tonight was a night in, enjoying Ignis’ cooking and Gladio’s lame jokes. They were actually eating in the living room while watching a movie, something Ignis seldom allowed, but it was so nice when he did. 

 

“Prom, can I take you to dinner tomorrow?” Noctis tightened his hold on the now-sleepy blonde, who nuzzled into his neck and hummed an affirmative. Noctis kissed the top of his head, earning a lazy kiss to his neck, a yawn, and a sleepy mumble. 

 

“He seems really tired today,” Gladio commented, reclining in his chair with a yawn of his own, covered by the back of one large hand. “He alright?”    
  
“Yeah. He had a huge test today. He was pretty stressed about it, but he aced it. I think he’s just coming down from the stress,” Noctis explained while he absently stroked Prompto’s arm. “Prom?” 

 

“Hmmm?” 

 

“You wanna stay the night tonight? Don’t want you driving home when you’re this tired. If you’re not comfortable sharing a room, I have a guest room. Well… I have a few guest rooms. So you always have those as options.” 

 

He only received a non-committal murmur from the blonde. 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes, then.” He chuckled, turning his attention back to Gladio and Ignis. He found them both smiling gently. Noctis quirked a brow at them, and Gladio only shrugged, turning away to ‘hide’ his smile. 

 

“Well, we ought to be going. Ready, Gladio?” Ignis stood without waiting for a response, gathering the dishes from the coffee table and taking them into the kitchen. Gladio stood as well, yawning again as he headed toward the door. 

 

“Later, Noct. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Gladio said with a wave, waiting by the door for Ignis. 

 

“That really doesn’t leave much,” Noct snorted, earning a chuckle from Ignis as he came back into view. 

 

“He has a point. Let’s go. Goodnight Noctis.” 

 

With his other guests gone, Noctis nudged Prompto lightly. “C’mon, beautiful. Let’s get you into a bed. Do you want one of the guest rooms?”

 

Prompto shook his head. “Mm-mm. Wanna sleep with you.” Prompto allowed Noctis to pull him to his feet, a strong arm around his waist to keep him steady as he was led to Noctis’ bedroom. Once there, they stripped down to their boxers and crawled into bed. 

 

Prompto immediately attached himself to Noct’s side, putting his face back into Noctis’ neck and throwing on arm over his chest, a leg over his hips. Noctis laughed, shifting slightly until he was comfortable. 

 

“Goodnight, Prompto,” Noctis whispered, the blonde barely responding before falling asleep. Noctis followed soon after, unable to stay awake a moment longer. He hadn’t realized how tired he was. 

 

\---

 

Prompto woke slowly, more rested and comfortable than he could ever remember being. He smiled against Noct’s chest, where his head had ended up during the night. He kissed the skin in front of him a few times, hearing Noctis sigh contently. 

 

“Good morning,” the man said, sounding groggy as he pulled Prompto up for a kiss. Noctis then leaned over Prompto to look at his alarm clock. “Damn… I need to get ready for work. We’ll have breakfast and then I’ll take you home. Sound good?” 

 

“Mhm,” Prompto hummed, stealing another kiss from Noctis before dragging himself out of bed. He stretched his arms above his head, yawning as his bones popped at the movement. He heard Noctis exhale loudly behind him. 

 

“Christ, I don’t think I tell you enough, but you are so fucking gorgeous.” Noctis got out of bed, coming up behind Prompto to wrap his arms around the blonde’s bare waist, planting affectionate little kisses all over his freckled shoulders. 

 

“I think you tell me plenty. Come on. If you don’t hurry, we won’t have time to eat.” Noctis groaned loudly and Prompto laughed, smiling impishly as the older man moved to comply. 

 

They had a quick breakfast, Noctis disappearing for a few minutes and coming back in another one of those well-fitted suits. Prompto fought not to drool at the sight, settling for a blush and a low whistle. “And you tell me  _ I’m _ gorgeous!?” 

 

“You are. C’mon, sweetheart. We gotta go.” 

 

\---

 

Prompto was taking a lazy day, since his test yesterday really seemed to kick his ass. He really didn’t know what to do with himself when not in the presence of Noct anyway, so he just laid in bed, cuddling that gigantic chocobo and scrolling through Tumblr on his phone lazily. 

  
This went on for most of the day, Prompto dragging himself out of bed at one point to shower, then laying back down. He had texted Noctis a few times, and had gotten a few replies, but the man seemed super busy today. Which really wasn’t a big deal, Prompto just missed Noctis. 

 

The  _ Kweh~! _ of his phone actually managed to startle him, and he fumbled with it for a minute before he was able to get a hold on it. He smiled at Noct’s name on the screen. 

 

_ Hello, beautiful Prompto. I get off work in an hour and we’ll go to dinner. I hope you remembered. Dress formal. -N.L.C _

 

His eyes widened as he vaguely remembered Noctis saying he wanted to take him out. He was half asleep at the time, so he really wasn’t to blame. Regardless, he typed out a reply and shot out of bed to get ready. 

 

He managed to locate his slacks, pulling them on and enjoying the feel of the silky fabric on his skin. He was sure they didn’t fit him the same way Noct’s fit, but he thought they looked nice anyway. Next he located a simple maroon button down, upset that he’d long since gotten rid of his suit jacket. This would have to do. 

 

Making himself presentable, he slipped on his dress shoes. He had all of five minutes to spare by the time he was finished. He was freaking out a little bit, considering this was the first time he’d be doing something with Noct that  _ required _ him to dress formally. He was going to look rather drab compared to Noctis, surely. 

 

He slipped outside to wait for Noctis, the man arriving shortly after. He got out of the car, and Prompto was right. He couldn’t hold a candle to how Noctis looked in his perfectly-tailored suit.  _ Don’t drool, Prom… Don’t drool _ , the blonde thought as Noct met him for a kiss, then opened his door for him. 

 

They drove for a good thirty minutes, Prompto having honestly no idea where they were at this point. When they pulled into a parking lot, Prompto almost whimpered.  _ Regalia _ was one of the most upscale restaurants in the entire city, and bound to be disgustingly expensive. 

 

“Hey, don’t worry. I can feel you stressing from here. I promise it isn’t as intimidating on the inside as it is on the outside,” he laughed, getting out and almost having to drag Prompto out of the car. He wrapped his arm around Prompto’s waist, a comfort to the blonde, and steered him inside. 

 

Surprisingly, Noctis was right. The air of the place was pretty casual, all the staff were smiling what appeared to be genuine smiles. They approached the podium settled front and center. 

 

“Noctis, my boy! Table for two?” This man had the biggest smile of them all, regarding Noctis like an old friend. He seemed more like a fisherman than a host, really. 

 

“Good evening, Navyth, and yes please.This is Prompto, we ought to take him fishing with us sometime.”

 

_ I knew it! _

 

Prompto simply smiled, shaking Navyth’s outstretched hand. “Pleasure to meet you, and I’d really enjoy that if you wouldn’t mind having me.” 

 

“He’s so polite! You really caught yourself a winner this time, Noctis.” 

 

“You’re telling me,” Noctis grinned cheekily, and they were finally taken to their table. They sat across from one another, a candle to one side of the table so as to give romantic lighting, but not obstruct their view of one another. 

 

“This place is wonderful, Noct. Everyone is so friendly!” Prompto reached out to take Noct’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together on top of the table. 

 

“I’m glad you like it. Please, get whatever you want tonight. It’s my treat.” 

 

“It’s always your treat. When are you going to let me take you out and pay for it?” Prompto giggled when Noct’s face turned serious, the man leaning across the table to whisper ‘never’ in a dark tone. 

 

“Kidding, Prom. Seriously though, you’re in college. I know how hard it can be to get by. I have money to spare, I’ll never spend it all, so let me enjoy spoiling you.” This earned a fond smile from the blonde, tightening his hold on Noct’s hand. 

 

“You’re too good to me,” Prompto sighed, and Noctis shook his head, bringing their joined hands to his mouth so he could kiss the back of Prompto’s hand. 

 

“It will never be enough, it will never be good enough, because you deserve the world, beautiful Prompto. I would give it to you, if I could.” The adoring look on Noctis’ face, along with those words, almost had Prompto swooning. Instead, he just smiled and leaned over the table for a proper kiss. 

 

“I’m so happy I was able to meet you.” 

 

\---

 

**I DID IT. I started this chapter last night and didn’t finish it, so here I am, I should be leaving for work, but instead I finished the chapter. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis asks Prompto a very important question.

**I’m really trying not to make this all happiness and rainbows, life just isn’t that way. I think I’ve got some stuff planned, but it isn’t gonna be in this chapter. Haven’t quite built up to that yet. So for the moment, please enjoy some more fluff. Also sexy stuff because I’m** **_insatiable_ ** **. :)**

 

**Fun fact about your author: I have a hand fetish, sort of. Like, I love Noct’s hands. Manly hands. Sexy af.**

 

\---

 

Prompto had been happily dating Noctis for several months. He felt so close to the older man as he slowly learned everything there was to know about him, Noctis getting to know everything about the blonde as well, throwing money at him all the while and seeming more than happy to do so. 

 

Prompto, by now, was accustomed to being taken out on dates. Fancy dinners, picnics in the park where they could see Iris and Talcott, fairs and carnivals that frequently rolled into town. What he still wasn’t used to, however, were the  _ gifts _ . 

 

“Prom, I got you something.” Noctis was grinning, flashing his perfect teeth and looking smug, happy, as he held out a little velvet box. “I really hope you like it… I don’t know if you will, but I thought of you when I saw it.” 

 

“I’ll love anything you get me, baby.” Prompto smiled, that awkwardness setting in as he took the little box. He flipped it open, a set of the cutest little chocobo earrings Prompto had ever seen laying inside. The blonde knew they couldn’t have been very expensive, and he giggled as he pulled them out. 

 

“Let me put them on for you?” Prompto nodded, handing them over to Noctis and quickly slipping out the simple studs he was wearing and letting Noctis’ gentle hands replace them with the new accessories. When finished, Noctis stepped back and chuckled. “They suit you, Prom.” 

 

“You think?”

 

“Definitely, it matches your hair.” Humor glittered in those gorgeous blue eyes as Prompto took on an expression of mock offense, slapping a hand dramatically to his chest and gasping. 

 

“My hair does  _ not _ look like a chocobo butt!” 

 

“I dunno, ever since Gladio pointed it out, I just can’t unsee it. I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s cute!” Noctis’ chuckling grew into full on laughter as Prompto tackled him onto the couch, running both hands over Noct’s hair and making it stick out in crazy directions. 

 

“Who looks like a chocobo butt now!?” 

 

“Still you!” 

 

The two spent the next thirty minutes wrestling like children. Noctis had the strength advantage, but Prompto was slim and quick, slipping out of his hold and pinning him until Noct got his bearings and was able to get the upper hand again. 

 

It ended with Prompto on his back, in the kitchen somehow, with Noct pinning his hands above his head. Both laughed breathlessly, panting lightly as they settled down. 

 

“Gods, I am so out of shape if I’m this winded from a little wrestling,” Noct complained, leaning down to rest his forehead against Prompto’s, who agreed wholeheartedly with that sentiment. He’d need to stop being lazy and start going on his morning runs again. 

 

“I mean, I can think of other ways to exercise,” the blonde murmured coyly, sending an exaggerated wink Noct’s way. The raven laughed again, planting a firm kiss on Prompto’s lips. 

 

“C’mon, let’s get to bed. When are you gonna move in? You’re here at least ninety percent of the time.” Noctis nudged Prompto with his shoulder as they walked to the bedroom. Prompto could hear the joking tone, but he could just as clearly hear the seriousness of the question. 

 

“You’ve never asked me to move in,” Prompto pointed out, though it lacked any real conviction, because he was pretty sure the man of his dreams was, in a roundabout way, really asking him to move in. 

 

“I figured you’d tell me if you wanted to. Guess that was kinda dumb on my part, considering. I mean, if you wanted to move in with me, you can… Shit, I am really bad with words. What I’m trying to say is, I would  _ really _ like it if you would.” 

 

“Noct… Yeah. I’d love to!” Prompto watched Noctis sag in pure relief, the raven dragging his lover into his arms for a tight hug, sighing against his neck. 

 

“I was hoping you’d say yes. We’ll go get your things tomorrow morning. Bed?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

\---

 

By noon the next day, they had everything Prompto owned (which really wasn’t much) moved to Noct’s house. Noctis decided that it seemed livelier with Prompto’s stuff. More comfortable with somebody else’s stuff in his home, less lonely. He loved it. He also loved Prompto, he simply hadn’t found the right time to say those words yet. He needed it to be perfect. 

 

Still, even without saying it, he hoped Prompto knew. Hell, he knew Prompto loved him. It was in the younger man’s purple-blue eyes every time he looked at him, in the way Prompto would give him small, adoring smiles when he thought nobody was looking. Now, this man whom he loved and who he knew loved him, would be with him and in his bed each and every night. It brought a light feeling to Noct’s chest. 

 

“That’s the last of it, Prom,” Noct said as they finally managed to put everything away, and he flopped down onto the couch, the blonde falling down next to him and sighing dramatically. 

 

“That was a lot of work. I think we deserve to relax. Wanna order takeout?” Prompto suggested, pulling out his phone when Noctis nodded. “Chinese?” 

 

\---

 

Full and content, the two men were cuddling on Noct’s couch, watching a movie on that too-big flat screen T.V. They were hardly paying attention to whatever was on, focusing instead on sharing slow, deep kisses. Noctis may have been laying against the couch, Prompto perched on top of him, but he was in complete control of the kiss. 

 

Prompto moaned softly as Noct’s tongue stroked his own, strong hands kneading his ass slowly, it was honestly driving Prompto mad with desire for the man below him. He sighed into their kiss as he rolled his hips down, feeling Noct’s hard length through their underwear, and he was glad he seemed to be having the same effect on him. 

 

“Prom,” Noctis moaned, a low rumble in his throat as he retracted his hand, only to slip it back onto Prompto’s ass, beneath the fabric of his briefs. This earned a pleased hum from Prompto, who sat up slightly and tugged at Noct’s boxers. 

 

“Off,” the blonde mumbled, raising himself off of Noctis’ lap just enough for the man to free himself from his boxers, kicking them onto the floor. Prompto’s underwear followed immediately after, and he moaned long and loud as their bare erections came into contact. 

 

“Gods, Prompto. So beautiful,” Noctis complimented, the hand that wasn’t firmly on him stroking reverently up and down his back as the blonde rolled against him sensually. “Wanna try something. Do you trust me?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah Noct.” Prompto did trust Noctis, and he was honestly too geared up at the moment anyway. He felt Noctis pull his hand away, watched the man suck his own fingers for a moment, and he could really only assume what was about to happen. It did nothing to abate his arousal, and he whined excitedly. 

 

“Relax,” the older man whispered roughly, reaching that hand back, trailing spit-slick fingers across his lower back and down to his opening. Noctis spent a little time there, using the pad of his finger to teasingly rub and prod to make sure he was pleasured and relaxed. 

 

“Noctis, come  _ on _ .” No further persuasion was needed as Noctis slipped his finger in, down to the knuckle, drawing a keening whine from Prompto as the blonde fell forward onto Noct’s chest, their bodies flush together. He paused once his knuckles were resting against those soft cheeks. “You okay, baby?” 

 

“Yes,  _ yes _ ! Don’t stop,” Prompto pleaded, pushing his hips back onto the Noct’s finger, then rolling them forward to grind his arousal against the Noct’s, watching in satisfaction as Noct’s face pinkened, eyes darkening further. 

 

One finger quickly became two, two became three, all thrusting and grinding against his walls. Prompto was moaning at every thrust, his moans interlaced with sweet sighs and excited little grunts. It all worked to drive Noctis wild with lust as he curled his fingers upward, pushing roughly against the blonde’s prostate. 

 

“Noctis!” Prompto had practically wailed his name, purple-blue disappearing into his skull as he tried to fuck himself on the older man’s fingers. Noctis felt pre-cum dribbling onto his stomach, groaning at that feeling as well as the feeling of Prompto’s tight hole clenching spastically around his fingers. 

 

“Are you close, beautiful? Wanna cum on my fingers?” 

 

Prompto whined again, raising his hips enough to get his hand between them, wrapping it around Noct’s impressive girth. He began stroking quickly, wanting to get Noctis off as well, even in his pleasure-muddled mind. He listened to Noctis moan, the sound coming from deep in his chest, his fingers beginning a brutal assault on his prostate. 

 

It didn’t take long from there for Prompto to cum, head thrown back and a scream loud enough to wake the nearest neighbors tearing from his throat. Noctis came to the feeling of being coated in hot release and Prompto clenching around his fingers in a death grip. 

 

The blonde collapsed back onto Noct’s chest, mumbling softly, expression one of sleepy bliss. “‘Mazing,” he wheezed, tilting his head up to look at his lover. 

 

“You are,” Noctis confirmed, earning a look from Prompto that made him laugh. “C’mon, we gotta get cleaned up and into bed.” 

 

\---

 

**Now, I know what y’all are thinking. “One chapter!? Only one!?” And I know. I’m so sorry! For some reason I was just super fucking tired this weekend, and whenever I’d start to write, I’d fall asleep. SO I threw some smut in as an apology. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis goes on a mission and leaves Prompto behind.

**So here comes the first little bit of “angst”. I don’t even know if that’s what you can call it. Whelp. Enjoy!**

 

\---

 

Prompto woke to frantic voices from the living room. He easily picked out Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio, but there was a new voice. Yawning, he slipped out of bed, throwing on some pajama pants and one of Noct’s T-shirts, then made his way out to the living room where the voices came from. 

 

Noctis saw him first, smiling brightly, but Prompto saw the panic in his eyes. His gaze traveled from Noctis to Ignis, to Gladio, then to the newcomer, who suddenly approached him with resolute steps. It scared the shit out of Prompto, who instinctively backed up. 

 

“Whoa, easy.” The stranger slowed his pace but didn’t stop, extending a hand out to Prompto. The blonde regarded the man wearily, but he wouldn’t be here if he didn’t know Noctis. Swallowing his trepidation, he reached out and shook the man’s hand. “My name is Cor. You must be Prompto.” 

  
  


He nodded slowly, his eyes drifting over Cor’s shoulder to look at Noctis. His boyfriend waved him over and he instantly left Cor’s side in favor of Noct’s. The man pulled Prompto down to sit across his lap, back supported by the arm of the couch.

 

“What’s going on, Noct?” 

 

Noctis sighed heavily, resting his forehead on Prompto’s shoulder, arms tightening around his waist. “Someone stole the Ring of the Lucii.” Noctis was visibly shaken, and it made Prompto panic. 

 

“Who? Who stole it?” 

 

“They call themselves “The Empire”, it’s a syndicate of high-end thieves. They’d have to have travelled from Altissia to get to that ring…” Cor explained, crossing his arms, face grim. 

 

“Prom, I have to go to Altissia and get the ring. That ring has been in my family since before the business was even started. It was the first piece that was made by any of the Lucis men. I have to get it.” 

 

“I’ll go with you,” Prompto said, gripping the front of Noct’s shirt, afraid to let him go. 

 

“No, Prom. I need you to stay here, where it’s safe. You’ve got school to think about, a life that I’m not going to let you ruin by going with me. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, or if I’ll come back at all. These men are ruthless, they aren’t afraid to kill to get what they want.” 

 

Prompto’s panic skyrocketed. “You can’t go! Noctis, you can’t! If it’s that dangerous, you absolutely cannot go!” 

 

A phone buzzed, and Cor cut in. “Mr. Caelum, the boat is ready.” 

 

“I’m sorry, Prom…” Noctis stood, dumping Prompto off his lap and onto the couch, resolutely avoiding those tear-filled eyes. “I love you.” 

 

“Noctis!” Prompto sobbed, watched Noctis walk out of the door, and possibly out of his life. “Come back,” he whimpered, covering his face with his hands and curling in on himself. The door shut with a staggering finality, and Prompto’s heart broke in two. 

 

He laid there for what felt like hours, sobbing against the back cushion of the couch until he cried himself dry. After that, he dragged himself into their bedroom, collapsing onto the bed and tugging Noctis’ pillow to his chest. 

 

\---

 

Prompto woke to the sound of somebody banging on the front door. They were doing this again, apparently. 

 

“Prompto Argentum, you open this damn door right now!” Cindy. Of course. He really had no choice to open it, she’d break down the door if she had to. He fell out of bed, pushing himself to his feet and going to the front door. He unlocked it, and she shoved her way inside. 

 

“Seriously, Prompto? You’ve been cooped up in here for a month! I understand that you’re upset, but you need to get out. You need to leave this damn house or else you’re going to die here. When’s the last time you ate!?” 

 

When her tirade ended, Prompto merely shrugged. “I don’t wanna go anywhere… I’m tired…” 

 

And he was. Not physically, but mentally. Noctis hadn’t messaged him once, hadn’t called him or picked up his calls. He’d been abandoned for some ring, and that hurt more than anything he’d ever felt before. 

 

“God dammit, at least let me get you something to eat. I want to watch you eat it.” Prompto shrugged, basically telling her to do whatever she wanted. So she did, ordering takeout. When it arrived, she practically force fed the blonde man. 

 

It took hours for Prompto to convince her to leave, and when she did, he was right back in that bed, hugging Noct’s pillow. It didn’t smell like him anymore, and brought very little comfort to Prompto. 

 

Feeling suddenly angry, he kicked the pillow off the bed, turning his back away from Noct’s side and squeezing his eyes shut against the angry tears that gathered there. Fuck him. Fuck this house, this bed, every memory he had of Noctis. 

 

His phone made that lovely  _ Kweh~! _ sound that Prompto loved so much, but this time he only felt annoyance. It was probably Cindy, checking up on him even though she’d just left. He grabbed his phone, angrily opening the text. 

 

_ Prompto, I’m so sorry. I love you. -N.L.C _

 

Prompto’s heart stopped, his blood ran cold as ice in his veins. He closed the text, frantically pulling up his contacts and searching for Ignis’ number. He hit “call”, waited until he heard Ignis’ familiar voice on the other line. 

 

“Prompto, what can I do for you?” 

 

Hatred filled Prompto at the casual way Ignis answered his call, making him angrier. “What happened to Noctis,” he questioned, or more like snapped. He was sick of this bullshit. 

 

“Noctis is fine. He simply obtained a bullet wound-” 

 

“ _ A bullet wound _ !? He was shot!?” 

 

“Prompto, I need you to relax.” 

 

“Fuck you, Ignis. You all disappear for a fucking  _ month _ , I hear that Noctis got  _ shot _ , and you want me to relax!? I can’t believe you. I can’t believe I trusted you, loved you like you were my brother. I can’t believe you went along with this, and now Noctis is hurt over a ring. I’m… I’m done. I can’t do this.” 

 

“Prompto, think about what you’re saying very carefully.” Prompto could hear the slight edge of panic and sadness in Ignis’ voice, almost undetectable, but it was definitely there. 

 

“I am thinking about what I’m saying, and I’m saying you can all go fuck yourselves. I’m. Done.” 

 

“Prompto, please-” 

 

_ Click _

 

\---

 

Another two days had passed since then, and Prompto was almost finished packing his things. He had just a few more clothes that needed to be put into a box, and he’d be gone for good. He sighed, upset and angry. He’d miss Noctis, he’d loved him after all. 

 

_ Who are you trying to fool? You still love him. _ His own thoughts betrayed him, and he wrapped his arms around himself as he stared at the box at his feet. Despite his love for Noctis, the man had abandoned him. Worried him to no end. Showed him he didn’t care as much as he said he did. 

 

He turned away from the box, walking toward the bedroom. He froze and jumped, almost screaming when the front door slammed open, slamming against the doorstop loudly. He spun around, eyes meeting a familiar deep blue. 

 

Prompto let a glare slide onto his face, took a step back when Noctis took a step forward. He saw the hurt flash in his eyes, his face twist in anguish. 

 

“Prom…” 

 

Prompto broke, tears springing to his eyes and sob escaping him. Noctis was at his side in a moment, arms wrapping around him. Noctis whispered comforting words in his ear, but Prompto only let it go on for so long. 

 

He pushed Noctis away, shaking his head frantically. “No,” he snapped, voice raw. “You left me. For a  _ month _ , Noctis, you left me. You didn’t text me, call me,  _ nothing _ ! I worried about you, I missed you, and all I got after a month was Ignis telling me you’d been shot. No… I’m leaving…” 

 

“Prompto, please,” Noctis begged, his own eyes becoming wet. “I wanted to talk to you, I did. I couldn’t put you at risk that way. Please don’t go…” 

  
  


“I’m sorry. I’ll be back for my things later.” 

 

Just like that, Prompto was gone. Noctis clutched his chest, the pain of losing his love manifesting itself as a deep pain in his chest. He watched the beautiful blonde leave his life, and he knew it was his fault. 

 

“Prompto…” 

 

\---

 

**Hahahahaha I’m so sorry. More to come (probably on Thursday or Friday). Please review! I enjoy them and they help me feel motivated to write more! Thanks!**


End file.
